yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
8/30
وَاِذْ يَمْكُرُ بِكَ الَّذ۪ينَ كَفَرُوا لِيُثْبِتُوكَ اَوْ يَقْتُلُوكَ اَوْ يُخْرِجُوكَۜ وَيَمْكُرُونَ وَيَمْكُرُ اللّٰهُۜ وَاللّٰهُ خَيْرُ الْمَاكِر۪ينَ Türkçe Transcript(*) Ve-iż yemkuru bike-lleżîne keferû liyuśbitûke ev yaktulûke ev yuḣricûk(e)© veyemkurûne veyemkuru(A)llâh(u)(s) va(A)llâhu ḣayru-lmâkirîn(e) Mealer Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Meali Hani bir zaman, kafir olanlar, seni bağlayıp hapsetmek, yahut öldürmek, yahut da yurdundan çıkarmak için düzenlere baş vurmuşlardı. Onlar, bu düzeni kurarken Allah da cezalarını hazırlamadaydı ve Allah hilekarları cezalandıranların en hayırlısıdır. * Ali Bulaç Meali Hani o inkâr edenler, seni tutuklamak ya da öldürmek veya sürgün etmek amacıyla, tuzak kuruyorlardı. Onlar bu tuzağı tasarlıyorlarken, Allah da bir düzen (bir karşılık) kuruyordu. Allah, düzen kurucuların (tuzaklarına karşılık verenlerin) hayırlısıdır. Abdullah Parlıyan meali Ve hatırla ey peygamber! Allah'tan gelen gerçekleri örtbas etmeye şartlanmış olanlar, seni tebliğden alıkoyup durdurmak yani tutuklamak, öldürmek, yahut sürgün etmek için sana karşı nasıl tuzaklar kuruyorlardı. Onlar hep böyle tertipler peşinde koşarlarken, Allah onların bu düzenlerini boşa çıkarıverdi, çünkü Allah bütün tuzak kuranların üstündedir. Ahmet Varol Meali Hani inkar edenler seni bağlayıp hapsetmek, öldürmek veya (Mekke'den) çıkarmak için tuzak kuruyorlardı. Onlar tuzak kurarken Allah da tuzak kuruyordu. Allah tuzak kuranların en hayırlısıdır. * Ahmet Tekin Meali Hani bir vakitler, kulluk sözleşmesindeki ortak taahhütlerini, Allah'a iman, kulluk ve sorumluluk bilincini şuur altına iterek örtbas edip inkârda ısrar edenler, kâfirler, seni tutup bağlamak veya seni öldürmek veya seni Mekke'den çıkarmak için sinsi planlar, tuzaklar kuruyorlardı. Onlar sana tuzak kurarlarken, Allah da karşı planlar yapıp uyguluyordu. Allah plan yapanların en hayırlısıdır. Ali Fikri Yavuz Meali Bir vakit, o kâfirler, seni bağlayıp hapsetmeleri, ya öldürmeleri, ya da Mekke'den çıkarmaları için sana tuzak kuruyorlardı. Onlar bu hileyi kurarlarken Allah, hilelerini başlarına yıkıveriyordu (hilelerinden seni kurtarmış bulunuyordu). Allah, hilekârlara ceza verenlerin en hayırlısıdır. Bayraktar Bayraklı Meali Hani, inkârcılar seni bağlayıp bir yere hapsetmek ya da öldürmek veya seni yurdundan çıkarmak için tuzak kuruyorlardı. Onlar tuzak kurarken, Allah da karşı tuzak kuruyordu. Allah tuzağı boşa çıkaranların en güçlüsüdür. Cemal Külünkoğlu Meali Hani inkârcılar seni tutuklamak, öldürmek ya da Mekke'den sürmek amacı ile aleyhinde tuzak kurmuşlardı. Onlar tuzak kurarken Allah da tuzaklarına karşılık veriyordu. Hiç kuşkusuz Allah tuzak kuranlara karşılık verenin en iyisidir. Diyanet İşleri Meali (Eski) İnkar edenler, seni bağlayıp bir yere kapamak veya öldürmek, ya da sürmek için düzen kuruyorlardı. Onlar düzen kurarken, Allah da düzenlerini bozuyordu. Allah düzen yapanların en iyisidir. Diyanet İşleri Meali (Yeni) Hani kâfirler seni tutuklamak veya öldürmek, ya da (Mekke’den) çıkarmak için tuzak kuruyorlardı. Onlar tuzak kuruyorlar. Allah da tuzak kuruyordu. Allah, tuzak kuranların en hayırlısıdır.248 * Diyanet Vakfı Meali Hatırla ki, kâfirler seni tutup bağlamaları veya öldürmeleri yahut seni (yurdundan) çıkarmaları için sana tuzak kuruyorlardı. Onlar (sana) tuzak kurarlarken Allah da (onlara) tuzak kuruyordu. Çünkü Allah tuzak kuranların en iyisidir. Edip Yüksel Meali İnkarcılar seni etkisiz hale getirmek, veya seni öldürmek ya da seni sürmek için planlar yapıyorlardı. Onlar plan kuruyorlarsa ALLAH da plan kuruyor. ALLAH plan kuranların en ustasıdır Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır Meali Hani bir vakitler, o kâfirler, seni tutup bağlamak veya öldürmek veya sürüp çıkarmak için sana tuzak kuruyorlardı da, onlar tuzak kurarken Allah da karşılığında tuzak kuruyordu. Öyle ya, Allah tuzakların en hayırlısını kurar. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Hani bir vakıt dı o kâfirler seni tutub bağlamaları veya öldürmeleri veya sürüb çıkarmaları için sana tuzak kuruyorlardı, onlar tuzak kurarlarken Allah da karşılığını kuruyordu, öyle ya Allah tuzakların hayırlısını kurar Hasan Basri Çantay Meali Hani bir zaman o küfredenler seni tutub bağlamaları, ya seni öldürmeleri, yahud seni (yurdundan zorla) çıkarmaları için sana tuzak kuruyor (lar) di. Onlar bu tuzağı kurarlarken Allah da onun karşılığını yapıyordu. Allah tuzak kuranlara mukaabele edenlerin en hayırlısıdır. Hayrat Neşriyat Meali (Ey Habîbim!) Bir zaman inkâr edenler seni tutup bağlamak veya seni öldürmek veya seni (yurdundan) çıkarmak için sana tuzak kuruyorlardı. Onlar tuzak kuruyorlardı(1)(ama) Allah da (onlara) tuzak kuruyordu. Allah, tuzak kuranların en hayırlısıdır. * Kadri Çelik Meali Hani küfre sapanlar seni bağlayıp bir yere kapamak veya öldürmek, ya da sürmek için düzen kuruyorlardı. Onlar düzen kurarken, Allah da düzen (tedbir) kuruyordu. Allah düzen kuranların en iyisidir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Meali Ve hani bir zamanda o kâfirler, seni tutup bağlamaları veya seni öldürmeleri veya seni çıkarmaları için sana hud'ade bulunuyorlardı. Ve onlar mekrde bulunurlar. Allah Teâlâ da mekr eder ve Allah Teâlâ mekr edenlerin en hayırlısıdır. Muhammed Esed Meali VE ey Peygamber, hakikati inkara şartlanmış olanlar seni alıkoyup durdurmak, öldürmek yahut sürgün etmek için sana karşı nasıl ince tuzaklar kuruyorlardı: onlar hep böyle tertipler peşinde koşarlarken 30 Allah onların bu tertiplerini boşa çıkarttı, çünkü Allah bütün o tuzak kuranların üstündedir. Suat Yıldırım Meali Bir vakit de o kâfirler senin elini kolunu bağlayıp zindana mı atsınlar, yahut öldürsünler mi, yahut seni ülke dışına mı sürsünler diye birtakım tuzaklar planlıyorlardı. Onlar tuzak kuradursunlar, Allah da tuzak kuruyordu. Allah tuzak kuranların en hayırlısıdır. * Süleyman Ateş Meali İnkar edenler seni tutup bağlamaları, öldürmeleri, ya da sürmeleri için sana tuzak kuruyorlardı. Onlar tuzak kurarlarken Allah da tuzak kuruyordu. Allah tuzak kuranların en iyisidir. (O, kendisine karşı tuzak kuranların tuzaklarını başlarına geçirir). Şaban Piriş Meali Kafirler seni hapsetmek, öldürmek veya sürgün etmek için sana tuzak kuruyorlardı. Onlar tuzak kurarlarken Allah da tuzak kuruyordu. Allah tuzak kuranların en iyisidir. Ümit Şimşek Meali Hani o inkâr edenler seni yakalayıp zindana atmak veya öldürmek yahut yurdundan çıkarmak için tuzak kuruyorlardı. Oysa onlar tuzak kurdukça Allah da onların tuzağını başlarına geçiriyordu. Zira Allah tuzak kuranların en hayırlısıdır. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Meali Küfre sapanlar, seni tutup bağlamaları yahut öldürmeleri ya da yurdundan çıkarmaları için sana tuzak kuruyorlardı. Onlar tuzak kurarlar, Allah da tuzak kurar. Ama Allah, tuzak kuranların en hayırlısıdır. Yusuf Ali (English) Remember how the Unbelievers plotted against thee, to keep thee in bonds, or slay thee, or get thee out (of thy home).(1203) They plot and plan, and Allah too plans; but the best of planners(1203-A) is Allah. * M. Pickthall (English) And when those who disbelieve plot against thee (O Muhammad) to wound thee fatally, or to kill thee or to drive thee forth; they plot, but Allah (also) plotteth; and Allah is the best of plotters. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri